Putting Your Hoof Down/Gallery
Meal Time Meal_S02E19.png|It's lunch time! Fluttershy_feeding_S02E19.png Squirrel_fell_S02E19.png Too_much_food_S02E19.png Animal_stop_S02E19.png|Pellets! Animal pellets everywhere! Fluttershy_box_S02E19.png Hungry_mouse_S02E19.png|This food's all MINE!! Fluttershy_fatmouse_S02E19.png Fluttershy_feeding_Angel_S02E19.png Angel_kick_S02E19.png|I don't want this piece of ****!! Fluttershy_bowl1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_bowl2_S02E19.png Angel_mad_S02E19.png Angel_salad_S02E19.png Angel_hates_cucumber_S02E19.png|Angel HATES cucumbers. Angel_dead_S02E19.png Angel_book_S02E19.png Special_salad_S02E19.png|I Want It Angel_wants_S02E19.png|Angel wants it NOW!! Fluttershy_leaf_S02E19.png|Looks like Angel really hates something that's green. Fluttershy_book_S02E19.png Town Square Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png Excuse me....PNG|Excuse me... Um... Exuse me....PNG|Um... Fluttershy.PNG|I think... You just... Old man....PNG|Oh, yees.... Heyyy....PNG|Hey! Teen Ponies.png|Teen Ponies Like whatever.png|"Like, whatever." Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Fluttershy found something.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Fluttershy took a small fall. Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png|Hey its one of the Iron Horses from Over a Barrel. Nerdy pony cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity starts using her charm all is well with the world. Rarity of course u S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah well they should!" Upset fluttershy.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Rarity how about S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated nerdy pony S2E19.png Rarity at Town Square.png|Yes....um...very strong! Pinkie Pie fight.png|"1 BIT!" Pinkie Pie 1 bit season S2E19.png|Its 1 bit season! Iron Will's Self-Help Seminar Minuette walking.PNG Minuette in middle.PNG Minuette looking.PNG FluttershyTakingStageS2E19.PNG Iron Will crossed arms S2E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png|Fluttershy's eyes... Fluttershy's sour smile.PNG S2E19 Fluttershy Flick1.png|Flick Fluttershy's cutie mark! S2E19 Fluttershy Flick2.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png|You tell that goat whose boss! Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png|...Come on Fluttershy you know you can! Iron will.png|Why don't you watch where you're going? Fluttershy trying to be assertive.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy and a goat Iron Will is seeing an opportunity for getting loads of Bits S02E19.png|Cha-Ching! Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png putting_your_hoof_down.png Iron Will lift Fluttershy up.png Fluttershy coming to the stage.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|I'm assertive Being Assertive New fluttershy 1 S2E19.jpg New Fluttershy.png Fluttershy walking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png|I remember this guy... Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png|...he tricked me at the gala!! Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png Hose not working S2E19.png Hayseed looking into hose S2E19.png Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png Hayseed backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Hayseed talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png|Dancing with joy Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png|Now maybe he loves me! S2E19 Fluttershy kicks cart.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png|Never disobey Fluttershy S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png Meanfluttershyspin.gif S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner.png Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png|Proud as pink punch! S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Angry Fluttershy.PNG Verry angry Fluttershy-PYHD.PNG S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png S2E19 fight in taxi.png You make me angry!.JPG|Why I do believe she is flipping us off! Fluttershy_scaring_animals_S2E19.png S2E19 fluttershy wrong mail.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie "help" pinkie and new fluttershy S2E19.jpg pinkie pie S2E19.jpg new fluttershy 1 S2E19.jpg Evil smile.JPG|Evil smile Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries all is not well with the world. pinkie and rarity cry S2E19.jpg Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Don't cry Rarity... pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg mentor S2E19.jpg new fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg new fluttershy 3 S2E19.jpg realisation S2E19.jpg|'Oh-no....' realisation 2 S2E19.jpg|'What have i done!' Locked Up locked up S2E19.jpg|What happened? more help S2E19.jpg Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png I feel a fanfic coming S2E19.jpg|I feel a fanfic coming... help 2 S2E19.jpg old fluttershy S2E19.jpg|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy old fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg scared fluttershy S2E19.jpg scared fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png iron will 1 S2E19.jpg pinkie pie fullday s2e19.jpg|OBJECTION!!! S2E19 Iron Will moves Pinkie.png S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie long neck.png|Pinkie Pie is best giraffe S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png S2E19 Pinkie goat tail.png S2E19 Iron Will knock.png S2E19 Iron Will thumbs.png S2E19 Iron Will lean.png|Lean, S2E19 Iron Will mean.png|Mean, S2E19 Iron Will assertive machine.png|Assertive, machine s2e19.jpg|machine! uhh no s2e19.jpg|uhh... no. Tie munching goat s02e19.png|Can she do that? S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Did Fluttershy just do that? S2E19 Iron Will yelling fluttershy.png|'What did you say?' S2E19 Iron will goat stand.png S2E19 Iron will goat basket.png S2E19 Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug.png Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Putting Your Hoof Down images Category:Season 2 Category:Episode images